Images
by Silvana of Springland
Summary: A collection of short poems
1. Patterns

Patterns shifting and changing,  
Moving in the wind  
Destinies crossed and entwined  
Form an infinite design  
Master of tapestries,  
Weaver of lives  
Your artwork carries the mark  
Of the One and Only Divine  
Only You can make beauty  
Out of many living entities  
Each with a trail to blaze  
And choices to make


	2. Flight

Face lifted towards heaven,  
My arms stretched out wide,  
Each day I greet Your wind  
The wind that gives me wings,  
And enables me to soar  
High above the eagles,  
And the people on the ground  
Chasing the dreams You've given me  
Racing towards my destiny


	3. Yearnings

Bits and pieces  
Words and thoughts  
Vague images, pale copies  
That allow just a glimpse  
Into a world of perfect beauty  
Longing is stirred, desire awakened  
Butt he things that I thirst for  
Are not found in the world  
My yearning must wait  
'Til the next one is come


	4. Battle

Light against darkness  
Heat against cold  
Love against hate  
Freedom against chains  
Through the years the battle rages  
Back and forth like the tide  
Each individual the turning point,  
One choice bringing victory or defeat.  
Oh great Father of all Light,  
Have mercy on us now!  
Guide our steps through all our lives,  
So with every thought and every word  
We press Your Kingdom on


	5. Dance

Vast expanses on every side  
Open space wherever I look  
From above falls a gentle rain  
Refreshing and blanketing me in love  
Arms raised to the sky  
I dance  
Pouring my heart as an offering  
Following Your heartbeat  
Moving in tune to Your song  
Suddenly, a hand in mine  
Leading me in intricacy  
And I dance with my Creator


	6. Intimacy

Intimacy  
Desire of my heart  
To be close to You  
Feel the beating of Your heart  
Ever closer  
Draw me nearer to Your love  
Communicate without words  
Just love answering love


	7. Follow

Though my heart caves in I'll follow  
Though I lose my life, I'll go  
Whatever You tell me to do,  
No matter what the cost  
I have one aim in life:  
To follow and obey  
Though the world crumbles, I'll hang on  
Though I fall and break, I'll try  
My life has no worth anyways  
If I'm not doing Your will


	8. Touch

Resurrected hope  
Dreams called back to life  
Passion relit  
Just by a touch  
Destinies changed  
Pathways made clear  
Obstacles cleared  
Just by a touch  
Now I want more  
I want more than a touch  
I want something permanent  
Come live in me, Lord  
So I can bring change to others  
Just by a touch


	9. Waterfall

Standing under the waterfall  
Absorbing the spray of love  
Letting all the fear wash away  
As I become brand new  
Rushing over me  
Your Spirit sets me free  
Source of strength and joy  
I welcome Your rain  
My one desire is to remain  
Standing under the waterfall


	10. Rescue

The universe waits in silence  
In fear and trembling the demons await  
Stillness prevails in Heaven  
As God prepares His move  
A thunderclap  
Darkness roars  
The angels celebrate  
As on the earth  
A rescued soul  
Praises the Liberator


	11. Jewels

Beauty is never lost  
Rejoicing is never destroyed  
He through Whom all things are  
Carefully preserves all good.  
Mountains fall and oceans run dry  
But anything pure and lovely will return one day.  
Sorrow may be in plenty  
Pain and Suffering as well,  
But I know they have a use  
If only to one day give me  
A treasure chest of jewels  
Created from my tears


	12. Discovery

Rising on wings like the dawn  
Soaring on the wind of the morning  
Exploring new lands  
Discovering wonders  
High above the mountaintops  
Or gliding low over the plains  
Freedom awaits  
Come, let us follow  
With Truth as our guide  
Let us travel the realm  
Of infinity


	13. Adoration

Abandon of myself  
Down on my knees  
Overflow of love  
Reaching towards my God  
Arms outstretched  
Touch of holiness  
Infinity is captured  
Only He and I  
Nothing matters more


	14. Refuge

Between mountain peaks I fly  
Valleys and lakes rush by beneath me  
As I race towards my goal.  
Above the clouds I see it,  
Rising on the horizon:  
My secret haven,  
Rock of refuge and trysting place  
With the One I love.  
With one final surge I arrive  
Amidst beauties untold I am at rest.  
My Love is here before me,  
His waiting arms hold me close.  
His gentle breath soothes and restores me,  
His living gaze gives me strength.  
Strength to live and dream,  
In a grey and weary world.  
Though my eyes have never seen it,  
I know my secret place is real,  
And I will often return to my garden  
In the cleft of the mount of the Most High


	15. Cry

Envelop me  
Surround me with Your love  
Wash over me  
Drench me with Your life  
I need You  
I can't live without You  
Every day the longing grows  
To be near You always


	16. Flame

Searing my soul  
Words of fire seek utterance  
Speaking of things I can't express  
For the One who makes me live  
Love and worship  
Fire and awe  
Burning in me  
Because You've set me free


	17. Desire

Desire  
Stronger it grows each day  
I need You  
I want You  
You are all I'm dreaming of  
What my soul is longing for  
Craving  
Impossible to deny  
I'm desperate for You  
You are all I love  
What my heart is living for


	18. Remember

Remember  
What He brought you from  
Remember  
What He's called you to  
Contemplate  
His eternal love  
Contemplate  
The glory of His Name  
Resonate  
The echo of His touch  
Resonate  
The sound of infinity


	19. Prayer

Take me away  
From this day to day world  
Take me away  
To a place where Your Spirit rules  
Open my eyes  
To see the beauty around me  
Open my eyes  
To the wonders of Your realm  
Ordinary isn't enough  
I want Your marvelous  
Overwhelm me with delight  
Shock me with abundance of Life  
So I can then bring color  
To this black-and-white world


	20. Revolution

Rationality is left behind  
Confronted with Your work  
Intellect is baffled  
Faced with Your infinty  
Conventions are dismantled  
Replaced by pure Truth  
Fear becomes a stranger  
Displaced by perfect Love  
A glorious being is rising  
Transformed by Your touch  
To praise You, Lord of Heaven,  
God of revolutions


	21. Unexpected

I never thought things would turn out this way  
This isn't what I expected life to be  
A wild adventure wasn't on my wish list  
When I planned what I wanted to become  
Yet since I'm not the driver  
I've let go of all my plans, and I don't know where I am  
That doesn't matter very much though,  
My Guide takes good care of me


	22. Race

Racing forward,  
Nothing can stop me now  
I'm free now and I'm running  
Running for all I'm worth  
I see the goal in front of me  
Closer with every stride  
Your love it sustains me,  
Your hope gives me wings  
No matter the cost  
No matter the length  
I'm not giving up  
I'll finish this Race  
With You as my Partner  
More of You as my Prize  
Running with abandon  
My spirit races on  
Longing and reaching  
For the end of the Race


	23. Lionwalk

See  
He comes  
Advancing  
The Lion on the loose  
A step  
Another  
And every chain is loosed  
With every paw  
A thunder roll  
At every glance  
A lightning strike  
With awesome power  
And fearsome strength  
The Lion walks  
His land to claim  
Yet fear Him not  
This frightful Lord  
For Love Supreme  
Is nature's King


	24. Wind Dance

Silent  
Expectant  
Waiting for that Wind  
That makes me come alive  
Softly  
So gently  
I feel the coming breeze  
It lifts me off the ground  
Freely  
Exulting  
I follow its Song  
My heart is in the dance


	25. Paradox

Kneel to stand  
Surrender to conquer  
Bow to reign  
Matchless paradox  
Eternal Truth  
Give to receive  
Die to live  
Seek to be found  
The world upside-down  
To see right side up


End file.
